


HEAVEN AND BACK

by ephmerally



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corruption, Corruption Kink, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Eren x Reader - Freeform, Gen, Gender Neutral, How Do I Tag, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04, Sort of? - Freeform, Stoner Eren Yeager, Weed, getting high with eren!, help me, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephmerally/pseuds/ephmerally
Summary: You've never smoked in your entire life. Eren decides to get you high for the first time.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	HEAVEN AND BACK

You’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t annoyed with your stupid, hot and impossibly faded boyfriend.

Said boyfriend has been sitting in the living room for almost an hour already, arms splayed across the top of the couch with his head rolled back. Eren stays still for a second, before taking another long drag of his almost-done joint.

“Eren,” you whine in a small voice. Eren had promised you he’d stop by the market to refill your empty fridge, needed ingredients for today’s dinner. But nooo he had to show up at your doorstep, stupidly attractive boyish smile on his face before saying “can I smoke for like a quick second?”

You don’t mind him smoking. At all. Although you're concerned about health, you didn’t want to nag him about it. Besides, right now he looks like a fucking god. Mid-length raven hair pulled up in a half-up half-down style, silver eyebrow-piercing glinting under the fluorescent lights, clad in a black tight-fitting muscle shirt that gave you the access of viewing his fucking ripped body.

“Yes baby?” Eren drawls out, voice thick and raspy from all the smoking. He side-eyes you and grins. God...he looked so hot right now. You blush for a split second and cleared your throat sharply. “Cut the smoking already. The market’s about to close and we don’t have any food in our fridge!” You chastise him.

“‘M sorry baby,” he chuckled lightly. “This took longer than I thought.” You rolled your eyes at him, though there was no actual malice in them.

Eren’s gaze lands on you again. You were wearing his grey zip-up hoodie, the fabric stopping just on your visible thighs. You looked so gorgeous, he thinks. You still had a light scowl on your face from your berating of him taking too long, but his heart fluttered with how cute you were right now.

So angelic.

So innocent.

Like an angel in his eyes, wearing his clothes. 

When Eren first met you months ago, he thought he died and went to heaven. You were absolutely marvelous, your eyes sparkling with curiosity and innocence. You looked so delicate, like if he touched you you’d break.

You made his heart pound.

Feeling your heart stutter in your chest, your grumble under your breath. Why is he staring at me? Idiot. You felt hot all over your body, blood rushing to your cheeks bashfully. “W-what’s up?” You tried breaking the silence that had now befallen on the both of you.

Eren had an unreadable look on his face. He pats the space beside him on the coach, urging you to sit beside him. You mindlessly follow, plopping on the soft seat. Eren wraps his left arms around your frame, bringing his face closer to your ear, his nose tickling the shell of it. He bites it softly, and kisses the spot below your ear. 

“Stooop,” You giggle. “What are you doing, you weirdo?”

“Jus’ wanna hang out with my baby, duh.” He replies lowly, bringing your body closer to him. You could feel his warmth radiating off him. The earthy smell of weed clinging onto the fabric of his muscle shirt. “C’mon now, get your ass up and go to the market.”

Eren doesn’t move for a second. You watch his hand with a newly-rolled joint, and a lighter in the other. He unwraps his arms around you, your eyes on him as you watch him place the joint between his plush lips. Eren flicks the lighter open, the blazingly orange flame lighting the end of his joint. Dropping the lighter on the coffee table, he takes a long drag. Draping his arm around you again, Eren exhales the smoke from his lungs, the gas dissipating in the air.

You cough as you get a whiff of the tangy smell, glaring at him. He catches you with your pout, giggling softly. He observes you for seconds, the joint situated between his long index and middle finger.

“You keep staring at me, are you seriously that high?” You mused, watching his gleaming turquoise eyes with a tint of red around them. Yeah...Eren was so fucking faded.

“Try.” He cuts you off, slowly bringing his joint close to your lips. 

You were so taken aback. Eren held back another laugh. You looked so thrown off. He watches you as you eye cannabis, slowly pushing his hand away. “Babe, I don’t smoke. Just enjoy yourself.”

Eren shakes his head, drawing the joint to your lips again. He has a pleading look on his face. “C’mon baby, I jus’ wanna see your cute little face shitfaced.”

Ignoring his crude language, you scoff and take the joint from him. “Fine. If this is what it takes for you to finally get us some milk.” He laughs. You roll your eyes. Nervousness was webbing in your stomach. You had never tried smoking, ever. The thought of smoking plaguing your insides terrified you a bit. What if you couldn’t breathe because of it?

“It’s okay baby,” Eren snaps you back from your reverie, rubbing your shoulder softly. “I’ll help you.” 

Eren guides your nimble fingers, his eyes never leaving you as your lips wrap around the cannabis. You inhaled slowly, feeling your heart pounding against your ribcage.

“Hold it in for a few seconds,” He mumbles. You feel warmth in your throat, and then you exhale quickly. You end up coughing shortly after.

“Take it easy baby,” Eren says, rubbing your back. He looks at you, noticing that you had already sat still. 

You didn’t know what happened next. As the smoke escaped your lips, you felt your limbs grow heavy like dead weight. Everything seemed bleary, your mind as in there was fuzzy cotton stuffed in your skull. 

“Mmmh,” you mumbled sluggishly, wrapping your arms around Eren’s torso, laying your head on his warm chest. “Ereeeen,” you whine.

“How you feeling darling?” Eren smirks. Just one hit and you’re already high. Adorable, he thinks.

“I feel like..like…” A giggle escapes from your body. “Like...I’m swimming.” Eren looks at you with amusement. He brings the joint to your lips again, you take a hit before he takes one for himself.

Wow. You’d never imagined this. You and Eren on your coach, getting stoned just minutes before midnight. The fluorescent lights seem to be much brighter than it was earlier ago, and you feel everything you see warp into different colors.

You didn’t know how much time had passed. All you know is that this is probably the second joint you’ve shared with him, and the market’s probably closed already. You push those thoughts in the back of your buzzed out brain, letting the smoke of cannabis fill your lungs once again.

Unbeknownst to you, Eren had been watching you the whole time. You looked so satisfied, so intoxicated with the joint, a blush painting your dainty features. He watches you as the smoke escapes from your red (probably dry by now) mouth. You still looked like an angel, a delicate little angel with a joint sitting between your lips. Your gaze lost somewhere, as if you were looking at a distance. Eren nuzzles his face into your neck once again, littering wet kissing on the vast surface. 

“We..we should do this again sometime.” He comments, finishing off the last joint. You hummed in agreement, your breathing slowing down, looking incredibly dazed from the weed. You thought to yourself, this wasn’t half bad. And it felt good anyways. All in one night, you felt as if you went to heaven and back.

“I’m hungry.”  
“This is what you get for getting shitfaced before you buy groceries, moron.”  
“Takeout?”  
“Takeout.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what it feels to get high so im super sorry to any actual stoners here ... anyways i love U eren yeager (this is inspired by chase atlantic's song "heaven and back"..good shit


End file.
